Powerpuff Girls Z and K Chan: Rowdypunks
by bluewriter2018
Summary: The PPGZ have been fighting with K-Chan for a long time. They know exactly what she's capible of. But, what happens when three new supervillians come to town? Is there love between a supervillian and a superhero? Rated T for language.
1. New Supervillians?

**About K-Chan (new superhero)**

Hi, I'm K-Chan! I'm really good friends with the Powerpuff Girls Z! I am also a superhero. I can fly, I can throw things at people (which is pretty damn awesome!) and I can even read people's minds! The Powerpuff Girls Z and I are usually fighting together as a team. I've known them ever since I moved to Tokyo.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

As usual, Buttercup, Bubbles and I were in class, pretending to pay attention. K-Chan was sick, so she wasn't going to help us battle today. We were timing our belts. They'd always gone off about the same time everyday. Waiting…..waiting…..still waiting…NOW! Bubbles, Buttercup and I shouted out to Sensei. "Sensei, I've got a terrible stomach ache and need to go to the infirmary!" We yelled and ran out the door.

When we made it to the roof, of course, we transformed. I checked my belt to see who our opponent was today. I starred at the picture with deep confusion. There were three odd-looking boys named Blaze, Blade and Blake. They called themselves the Rowdypunk Boys Z. None of us recognized them. "Who the hell are they?" Buttercup asked with a disgusted smirk. Bubbles and I only replied with a shrug of the shoulders. We decided we shouldn't think about it any longer, we flew off.

We scanned the city for any sign of these "Rowdypunk Boys," but we couldn't find a thing, until someone screamed. Bubbles and I followed the sound as Buttercup readied her hammer for a fatal blow. We heard a second scream, then third! Bubbles was shaking her head from left to right, as was I.

**K-Chan's P.O.V**

I was on the way to the pharmacy a few blocks away from my house, when I heard a few shrieks coming from downtown. I decided that I would try to overcome my sickness and go help. I took off, flying over Tokyo City. Suddenly, I noticed three odd-looking boys carrying a bag full of weapons, dropping them on innocent citizens. I looked down on their path of destruction. Many people flinching with butcher knives lodged in their skulls. I jumped in front of the gang of boys.

"What're you doing?" I cried at them. They looked up and starred at my face, awestruck that there was even a superhero brave enough to try and stop them. As I looked closely at them, they were similar to the Rowdyruff Boys, but they had distinctive features that made them stand out. The boy on the left looked just like Brick, only having black hair with blood-red streaks. The boy on the right looked to be Butch, also having black hair, but streaks of dark green. The middle boy was very distinctive. He looked exactly like Boomer, with black hair and dark blue streaks. But, he didn't have the same vibe as the others.

They spread out into a triangle, trying to imagine a strategy. I read their minds quicker than they could think.

The boy who looked to be Brick was apparently named Blaze. He was the leader of the three. The group was called the Rowdypunk Boys Z, which did sound a lot like the Rowdyruff Boys. He was thinking of throwing that whole bag of weapons at me, so I changed my stance, just in case. The boy who appeared as Butch seemed a little better, but he was still thinking about throwing those weapons, so I checked around to make sure I had a good escape route. The boy who appeared as Boomer seemed to be thinking the nicest, but his thoughts were just creepy! I read them as slowly as possible, trying to process them. They were zooming throughout his mind. I starred at him with complete concentration. It was something about kidnapping, I couldn't read who exactly, I think he was keeping that information away from me, somehow.

Suddenly, they all flew towards me. My best escape route was upward, so that's where I went. All bumping into each other, Blaze dropped the weapon sack just where I could grab it. But, as I flew, they were gaining on me, Blade in front. I sped up faster than ever! Suddenly, I heard the boys scream. I looked up to see them being beaten to death by Buttercup's Megaton Dunk. Blossom and Bubbles came over to me. "What happened?" They asked me. I explained the mind-reading to them. I stopped after Blake. "What about Blade?" Bubbles asked me. I took a deep breath. "I think he wants to kidnap me."

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I gasped at K-Chan's words. "How do you know?" I explained what happened to the team. "You're right," Blossom said, "I think he really does want to kidnap you." "But why?" Buttercup asked with her concerned face, which I had never seen before. Blossom elbowed her. "It's easy to figure out!" She cried with a wink and a raised eyebrow. BC thought for a moment, then laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blossom and Buttercup screamed at the top of their lungs. "Come here Bubbles," Blossom whispered to me. She spoke right in my ear. "Blade likes K-Chan," She burst out. I chuckled, but that's it. "Why aren't you laughing?" BC asked me. "He's a super villain!" I shot back at her. That made them laugh even more.

"What the hell is going on here?" K-Chan asked. "Blade likes you!" BC shouted. It got really quiet, and then K-Chan sighed. "I highly doubt that a super villain, like Blade, would like a superhero, like me." She pointed at herself, "Now, I've got to go pick up my medicine at the pharmacy." K-Chan dropped to the ground, and walked away.


	2. Confusing Events

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

The next day was the bomb! As we walked with K-Chan, Blossom and I brought up yesterdays events. She shunned our words with anger. "Look," She said, "He DOESN'T like me and I DON'T like him!" Bubbles took her side, such a prick! That day at school, we waited for our belts to flash. Suddenly, K-Chan's went off, but ours stayed dull and grey. We all stood up anyway, shouting or usual excuse and ran up to the roof.

We transformed, and Blossom checked for our next opponent. She laughed aloud and showed it to me. More Rowdypunks! I fell over laughing, as K-Chan glared at me. We left, trying not to fall out of the sky laughing. Bubbles scowled. "Would you stop laughing?" She shouted, "We're never going to get this done!" We ignored her, and continued laughing. Bubbles just ignored us and helped K-Chan scan the city. Suddenly, Blossom screamed. I looked up to see that Blaze had came out from under her, snatching her away from the team. He laughed with an evil grin. "Blake, get BC, and Blade, you get Bubbles!" Blaze shouted as he threw Blossom, making her crash into Town Hall.

I gave the signal to K-Chan, so she'd know to read their minds. She starred intently at Blake. "Coming from the left side, up and under!" K-Chan shouted toward me, right when Blake was coming. I was able to dodge, but then Blaze grabbed me once I started to get away. He threw me towards Blossom, leaving large bruise's on my arm.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I stayed right with K-Chan as she read Blade's mind. Her concentration was seen in her squinting eye's and red face. He was keeping something from her. He was able to change the pace of his thoughts, so that she couldn't read them quick enough. It's just like yesterday!

Suddenly, Blaze grabbed me by the foot and chucked me into Town Hall with Blossom and Buttercup. Now, it was K-Chan's job to stop them. It seemed physically impossible for her, mentally too. But, we had to count on her senses now. She had to work this out on her own.

**K-Chan's P.O.V**

It was my chance to prove myself against those idiots. I thought as hard as I could, but nothing came to me. I looked over at my friends, looking like rubbish. I saw Blossom mouth something. I looked more closely. She was pointing towards Blake. _Take his hat,_ she was saying. I flew over and yanked it off of his head. I let go of it, the breeze flying over the forest. Blake flew away to grab it.

I looked at Blossom again for more help. This time she pointed at Blake. _Screw up his hair,_she mouthed. I flew right over him, yanking out his ponytail, making it impossible for him to see. He crashed into the Beauty Salon next to us.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I waited for K-Chan to look at me so I could tell her what to do, but she wouldn't. I kept waiting. Nothing was happening, it was only a stare down. "Why isn't she looking?" BC whispered. I shrugged with what strength was left in my shoulders. Bubbles starred at her with curiosity. "Bubbles," I whispered. "Do you know what she's doing?" "I don't know," She replied softly. "But I think it has something to do with this week." Buttercup and I shot glances at her. No, K-Chan would never do that, not even to save her own life! Maybe Bubbles knew something we didn't.

Suddenly, Blade began to speak. "Are you just going to stare at me?" He asked. "Or are you going to make a damn move!" At that moment, K-Chan disappeared into nothingness. I gasped. Where'd she go? How'd she do that? Then, Blade started acting strange. He was swatting at something that was apparently bugging him, but there wasn't a thing there! I cast a sigh of relief. "Since when did she learn to turn invisible?" I asked quietly. BC and Bubbles just shrugged and we began to watch some more.

Out of nowhere, K-Chan appeared. She was-oh my god! She was kissing Blade! Not on the cheek, not the ear, not the forehead-well, you get the picture. We all gasped. It was still. Blade was just floating there, eyes wide with-to tell you the truth, I think he was pretty damn surprised! Finally, K-Chan stopped, still holding Blade's head in her hands. He was frozen. He looked as if K-Chan had just taken everything out of his body. She let go, and kicked him across the sky. He rammed into a skyscraper, still frozen, still holding that blank expression on his face.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

K-Chan offered us all hands so we could climb out of the rubble. She wasn't talking. Neither was anyone else. Pure silence filled us all. "Why?" Blossom whispered. K-Chan looked up at her. "Why?" She repeated. K-Chan still starred at her silently. I finally had it with the silence. "We know you'd never kiss someone like him for us!" I shouted. "We all know you like him! We're aren't stupid!" K-Chan glared at me. "You don't think that was hard for me? You think I enjoyed being out there while you guys were under tons of rubble dying? Counting on me to save you?" She paused and pointed over toward Blade's landing spot. "I kissed him because I couldn't do anything else. It was all I could do to save you!" K-Chan took off running toward the beach, her face red with rage.

"Why'd you do that?" Bubbles conflicted to me. I just starred at her. "Because she was lying about everything."


	3. New Team Members

**Blossom's P.O.V**

The rest of the week, K-Chan was very quiet. Even when we were fighting, she'd be completely silent. It was so annoying, I couldn't stand it any longer. "DAMMIT!" I shouted, "Say something!" Everyone glanced at me, then starred at K-Chan. "Well?" Buttercup smirked. We starred at her some more. She took a deep breath. "Look," Said K-Chan, "I want you guys to realize that I kissed Blade for the team!" She starred at us with a straight glare. "I don't like him, he doesn't like me!"

The next day, we were called out of school yet again for the Rowdypunk Boys. We scanned the city, K-Chan being as quiet as a mouse. Finally, a scream filled the air. But, this time, it wasn't a citizen, it was coming from Blaze! "Superhero's! Where are you?" He kept repeating. The boys were floating over the woods. As we inched forward, Buttercup readied her hammer. Blaze signaled for her to stop.

"We're not here to do any harm," He said. He shifted his hands toward Blake. "We came to talk to you guys," Continued Blake, "Just talk." He shifted his hands toward Blade. "We're not super villain's anymore," Blade paused. "We're superhero's now, and we would like to work with you."

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

We all gasped. K-Chan just starred at Blade, openmouthed. Suddenly, BC spoke up. "Why should believe you?" She questioned, "And even if you are telling the truth, why would you become superhero's anyway?" Blaze spoke softly, "We seem to be overpowered by you, and I promise by all means, that we are telling the truth." K-Chan was still starring openmouthed. Blossom spoke up, "Tell us why you're really doing this!" She shouted across the sky. "That is why!"

BC, Blossom and I all spoke at the same time. "Sure," We whispered. K-Chan's gaping mouth and scarce stare turned into a stern glare and a frowning lip. "Dude!" She yelled angrily. She flew off, seeming very unhappy. "Somebody needs to go talk to her," I said delicately. "I will." We all lifted our eyes to stare at Blade. What did he just say? Was he serious? "Go for it," Blossom said. He flew off toward K-Chan. BC laughed hardily, "I told you he likes her!" She shouted, full of happiness. Blossom and I just had to laugh. Suddenly, she stopped. "Does Blade talk about her?" BC asked Blake and Blaze. They both shrugged. "We don't really talk," Blake replied, "But I would guess no."

"WHAT?" That was Blossom. "THEN WHY DID HE FREAK WHEN SHE KISSED HIM?" The boys starred at her. "They KISSED?" Blossom explained what happened the last time they had fought. The boys gasped. It was completely quiet. "Now I know why he had this idea!" Blaze breathed. "Told you that he liked her," BC said quietly.

**K-Chan's P.O.V**

I sat at the beach, and cried. I didn't want to work with them, that'd just be impossible! I buried my head into my knees, and continued to sob. Something cold touched my back. It was Blade. He looked at me sympathetically. "We're going to be working together now," He said, "So, we've got to get used to each other." I rejected is sympathy. "It's your fault we're working together!" I shouted, "It's all because of you!" I started to cry again. Blade patted me back. "I wanted to work with you guys, because it'd just….be better!" I glared at him. "You wanted to work with us because you're trying to make me angry!" I jumped up, and ran down the beach, hoping he wouldn't follow. Of course, he flew in my way. "No I didn't!" Blade shouted louder than ever. He pushed me in the sand and glared back at me. "I was just trying to be nice, but I guess I'll go!" I watched him fly off in the distance. I laid in the sand and cried some more. Now I'd have to deal with THAT everyday, gosh! But, I knew he was still floating behind me. I hope he grieved. Then, I heard him land back in the sand.

I looked up, to see Blade standing over me. He was definitely still angry. He offered me a hand. As I grabbed it, he flung me into the air. I was close to crashing into a busy intersection. I glared back at him, as he laughed happily. Dealing with this wouldn't be easy.


	4. A True Moment

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

When K-Chan returned, she looked really beat up, as Blade smirked behind her. She flew off in the other direction, not even bothering to say goodbye. Blaze looked shocked. "What did you do?" He asked honestly. Blade just starred at him. I jumped in to simplify. "Why's K-Chan so beat up?" I shouted, "And why's she crying? And why'd she leave?" Blade floated consciously. "I was trying to be nice," He replied honestly, "And she was just sitting there crying!" Blake flared. "That's because she's not happy, Blade!" He complained. "You guys go talk to her then!" I pointed at Blaze and Blake, "You too, you son of a bitch!" I moved my finger toward Blade. They flew in K-Chan's direction. Today, sucked epicly!

**K-Chan's P.O.V **

I was somewhere, and that's what I didn't know. All I wanted to do was cry and cry and cry! I curled up in a ball and closed my eye's. Tears trickled down my cheeks, as I thought about what happened at the beach. _Blade's just a dumbass, _I said to myself, _You know he doesn't mean anything anyway! _I sat upright, as I heard leaves crackle behind me. I turned my head and saw one figure, no, two. It was Blaze and Blake. Yay, they'll help. Blaze tried to get me to sit up, but I was too sad. So, Blake and him just sat up and starred at me. Blaze began to speak.

"What did he do?" He asked me. I whispered so they couldn't tell that I had been crying. "He pushed me into the sand," I started, "And when I was crying, he picked me up, and through me at the busy intersection." I made a small cry, sounding like an animal, so they wouldn't suspect me. Blaze sat me upright. "Blade can be tough sometimes," Said Blake, "Trust us." "And why should I trust the people who are trying to ruin my life?" I shot a glare at Blake, which made him back up a bit. Blaze didn't mind. In fact, he hugged me. "Blade wants to talk to you," He said softly, as Blake gave a signal through the long, dark pathway leading into the woods. They both left as Blade came in. I stood up instantly.

"Go away!" I shouted as I ran to the other side of the forest. The trees circled around us, almost like a prison. I ran into a wall of them as I tried to get away. He had me cornered. Blade starred at me as I fell over slowly, and sadly. He was glaring, still, but he smirked. "Look," He said stiffly, "We're working together and that's it!" I looked and saw that Blake and Blaze were right outside the circle of trees, to make sure Blade didn't hurt me. Blade grabbed my hand, and pulled me up straight. He had his hands on the tree behind me, so I couldn't move. He kissed my forehead, and then walked away silently. Blaze ran into the circle.

I almost fell over, but Blake caught me. "You okay?" She asked. I stuttered blankly. "Y-y-yeah! I-I-I'm f-fine!" That's when I fell. Blaze shook me vigoriously. "C'mon Blake," He called, "We need to get her out of here!" Blake flung me over his arm as I groaned. They flew me out of the forest, and too some random hill where the PPGZ were waiting. Blake sat me in the grass. "What happened to you?" Buttercup asked. I looked up at her, and fainted.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

When K-Chan awoke, we were all ears to hear what had happened. She starred at us with scarce eyes, but she sighed and began to speak.


	5. An End, But A New Beginning

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

K-Chan started the story roughly. "Well, I was in the forest," She started, "And I was crying. Blaze and Blake came, and they wanted to talk to me. After that, Blade talked to me. He said he was sorry, but I yelled at him, so he trapped me up against a tree. And then he...," K-Chan stopped, and then starred over at Blake for a contribute to the story, as she fell asleep on the spring grass. "Blade kissed her," He finished, and the boys left. We all starred at K-Chan with crazy eyes. She let him kiss her? She said she hated him! Blossom whispered to me, "She fainted!" and so I picked K-Chan up, and flew her home with us.

In the morning, we were all over K-Chan with questions like, "What was it like?" and, "Do you really like him?" It was insane. Finally, K-Chan had been thrown enough questions, "I don't like him, I don't know!" She opened the front door, and slammed it behind her. "I think she's mad," Added BC, but we knew she was just trying to make a laugh, when we were sad.

That day, we worked with the RPBZ. It was great for everyone, except K-Chan, of course. Blade kept trying to get close to her, so Blaze had to hit him with a book everytime he came near. K-Chan stole the book from him, threw it into the open, and pushed Blaze away. Blade, too. Finally, Blade got to her. He whispered something in her ear, that made her puff up and blush. I would've loved to know what, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. God, I wish she wasn't so stubborn.

**K-Chan's P.O.V**

Blade was next to me almost the complete day. It was nice, and annoying. He kept whispering stupid ass things like, "I love pie!" It was so stupid! I mean, who likes being whispered to like that all friggin' day? Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, he was being nice though, which was good. BC kept on starring at us, which also annoyed me though.

Suddenly, our belts were beeping their asses off! We scanned the city to find the dumbass who wanted to apparently try to kill someone. I heard some old guy yelling, so we came to the conclusion that it was Him. We flew to his hideout, with a suprise to face. Him was...well, eatting someone, and that's very disturbing to see. Him through the carcus aside as he saw us. He gave a great roar, and began to speak, "Well," He boasted, "I see you have a new little girl on your side! I can't wait to kill her!" He starred at me with fire in his eyes. Him laughed visiously, "Don't you see?" He exclaimed, "Today is the end of your life!" As he said this, one of his many lage claws picked me up, and broke a few rib bones. I screamed for mercy.

The PPGZ and RPBZ looked at each other and gave a gracious nod, before attacking Him. As they beat Him, he squeezed me harder. I had to stop them, "Don't!" I shouted, "He'll kill me either way!" Blade looked up at me when I said this. He flew up towards Him's face, and began to kick him furiously. I was astounded. Him was down in minutes, as he dropped me onto the solid concrete ground. I busted, and was dead right there.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Blade ran toward K-Chan faster than ever. He checked her pulse, but there was no beat. We starred at him sadly. "She's gone," I whispered, which made Blade nearly have a heart attack. He almost choked me, "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" He shouted angrily, and that's when a tear dropped from his eye. We all starred at Blade, but he wasn't watching. I patted his back as we left him alone with the lifeless body of K-Chan Utonium.

**Blade's P.O.V **

I starred at K-Chan's empty body that lay spralled aross the drive. As I did, I thought about many things. I thought about when she kissed me, fakely. I thought about when I kissed her. I thought about what I could've done to save her from a fate like this. I slid my hand under her, so I could hold her body effortlessly. I pulled her into my chest, and another tear came out of my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a small beat on my chest.

I pulled K-Chan away and listened for a beat. Her stomach moved up and down. _She's breathing! _I though happily. Out of nowhere, I kissed her. I was so exited that she was alive, I didn't want to stop. I looked to see that she had opened her eyes, and had a confused expression on her face. I fiercly pulled away. Her mouth was gaping. "What?" I asked her as she starred at me. She grabbed me by the shirt scruff.

She kissed me! OMG! She kissed ME! When she let go, I asked why. "Because," She whispered, "You saved me." K-Chan hugged me and we laid on the hill, looking at the stars. She was good with the constillations! At least, she was better than me. And so on that night, we said to eah other, "I love you," and went home, knowing that the next day, would be our first day together.


End file.
